Innocent Bystander
by Silvamaru
Summary: This is a crossover of 3 shows actually. Its a crossover of Gravitation  ShuXYuki  Junjou Romantica  UsagiXMisaki  and Sekai Ichi Hatsuoki  TakanoXOnderu  I'm really bad at summaries. but its about Yuki and Usagi as Rival Novelists Usagi makes a bl novel.


Innocent Bystander… By: Silvamaru

Summary.. I've been trying to brainstorm a triple crossover with my 3 all time fav yaoi couples… I'm really bad at summaries… so this is kinda of the synopsis for this triple crossover with Gravitation (Shuichi/Yuki), Junjou Romantica (Usagi/Misaki), and Sekai ichi Hatsuoki (Onoderu/Takano). So for now this is the story.. Please R&R and not sooo used to writing fanfictions as I am to rping my fav anime characters… So please don't flame me tooo much… oooh and don't mind me I have A.D.D. so I may jump around abit… and with all that said in done… This is will be rated M to be on the safe side I may throw in a lemon or two… who knows.. You know Takano and Usagi can be and when he wants too Yuki too.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITATION OR ELSE SHUICHI AND YUKI WOULD BE MINE AND REAL AND NOT AN ANIME OR MANGA AND IT WOULD STILL BE GOING… AND SURE AS HECK DON'T OWN SEKAI ICHI HATSUOKI OR JUNJOU ROMANTICA OR ELSE USAGI, MISAKI, TAKANO AND ONODERU WOULD BE MINE TO AND REAL PEOPLE.. AND I'D HAVE THEM STUFFED IN MY CLOSET OR UNDER MY BED FOR SAFE KEEPING SO NO ONE CAN HAVE THEM…

OK… ON WITH CHAPTER 1 (I WROTE THIS TODAY AT WORK SHHHHH…..)

CHAPTER 1

Shuichi was glued to the TV at NG Records watching the news when his jaw dropped open..

"We're coming to you live from the famous romance novelist Eiri Yuki where we are going to take to some footage from last night when singer of Bad Luck Shuichi Shindou arrived at Eiri Yuki's home and now we will show you some other footage from the curtain you can see the silhouette of them embracing one another through the shadows. Then there is the footage him leaving this morning see… there's the pink hair of Shuichi Shindou… and now we go back to the live coverage with Silvamaru-san.. " "Thank you Takanaka san.. Yes Silvamaru here reporting to you live at novelist Eiri Yuki oh.. and here he is.. Excuse me Yuki-san? "

Back at the studio Shuichi made a bee line home, "Yuuuuuuukkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiii….. I'm coming to save you." Shuichi arrived just at Silvamaru was getting ready to ask her question..

"and ladies and gentlemen look who else showed up here Shindou-san… are you in a relationship with Eiri Yuki?" Shuichi's face turned bright red Yuki smirked and wrapped his arm around Shuichi's neck "Silvamaru-chan he's my lover… we're lovers" Silvamaru blinked in shock… "And there you have Takanaka you heard it from Eiri Yuki that he and Shuichi Shindou are definitely in a relationship… now back to you in the studio"

Meanwhile….

Misaki was cooking breakfast for him and Usagi.. While Usagi sat on the couch watching the news Misaki was watching and cooking. Being rival authors with Yuki, Usagi just glared at the tv.. Just at he glared his face let up as Misaki sat on the couch glued to the tv watching what was going on with Yuki and Shuichi… "You see that Usagi-san…" Usagi stayed quiet lighting up a cigarette and taking a big drag out the cigarette. "Misaki you're a big fan of Bad Luck right?" Misaki nodded. Usagi flicked the ash in the ashtray and was deep into thought mumbling, "That baka Yuki… trying to get more publicity… well I guess I can help him with that a little." Just then his phone rang… "Moshi moshi… Ah Takano… just the person I was looking for…"

Takano replied back, "What are you doing is you're storyboard done yet… and don't forget I'm handing you off to my newest editor here.. fax you're storyboard to me TODAY!" Usagi replied back, "I got it I got it… I'm gonna start a new series I'm gonna put the Misaki and Akihiko bl manga on hold I have a new story I'm gonna start.."

Takano rubbed his temples, "I don't care what you do I want the storyboard today as a matter of fact I'll send over you're new editor today to pick it up got it?"

"I got it!" Usagi hung up not being able to deal with Takano much longer on the phone… Misaki looked at him with a mad face , "What did I tell you about writing BL manga about me…?" Misaki's face was red with anger with steam coming out his ears…

"ONODERU! Take this to you're new author." Ritsu looked up at Takano with a mad face… "why do I have to take it I have a deadline tomorrow.. " he paused for a moment. "What do you mean new author?" Takano smirked and hit him in the back of the head with a rolled up paper…..

Ok folks… hope you enjoyed my 1st chapter… sorry it's a little long and a little jumpy around.. but im kinda hyper and burnt out from work… they kinda go hand and hand… and I tried to go by my outline that I worked real hard on… but my room is dark so I can hardly see what I wrote.. but I will try to post chapter 2 tomorrow (I work at a call center so in between calls and transfers I will do my outline for chapter 2) Please R&R and please be easy on my it is my 1st fanfic..

Sayonara :D

Silvamaru


End file.
